Pinkie my friend
by minjask6572
Summary: I loved talking to pinkie pie online, and I always wished I could meet her, then one day she found me. Everyone always said she would one day shatter the fourth wall completely, well now she did it, and I get to visit her in Ponyville.
1. pinkie pie's page

"HEY, that's what I said!"  
>Breaking the fourth wall yet again, the little pink pony grabbed the blackening screen and forced her head through, so as to claim ownership of her previous advice. I smiled, oh that Pinkie Pie. As I sat back from watching yet another episode of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, I thought about how much I wished Pinkie Pie could reach into our dimension and cheer us all up. It was a common thing among fans, or Bronies as we liked to call ourselves, to discuss Pinkie Pie's frequent shattering of the figurative "fourth wall". We all loved her so much, and she seemed almost like you could just reach through the screen and touch her, smell her cotton candy mane, see pony Ville through her eyes. Wishful thinking I suppose.<p>

I sighed and settled for the next best thing. Grabbing my laptop from my bedside table, I opened it and opened up the internet. I clicked the bookmark for my favorite pony page, titled Pinkie Pie's Page, and was greeted with a screen-size image of the pink party goddess herself pressing her adorable face against the screen. "Hello pinkie pie" I said, smiling as I admired the background. I scrolled down, browsing the many pictures pinkie's admin had posted. Many of them were fan made; my favorite was of pinkie pie from when she had taken photos of herself in a photo booth, while imagining her time at the Grand Galloping Gala. I just couldn't get over that enormous smile that bordered on scary. I laughed a bit when I noticed her eyes were a little derped in this shot, meaning one was pointed up and the other down.

I copied and pasted the photo as my profile picture, I just couldn't resist, the image was just so me. I loved pinkie pie so much because she was exactly like me, such a party animal. So random and energetic, but also making little sense to those around her. I had been diagnosed with ADHD but that wasn't a thing in pony Ville. Oh how I wished to live there, the party would never end! Another photo showed pinkie pie breaking through the screen, and was titled, "Pinkie pie broke the fourth wall so we could all come and join her in pony Ville". Many people had thumbed up the photo, I did as well, and of course added my two cents to the comments below.

brony1: one day this will be true  
>brony2: we love you pinkie pie<br>brony3: /)  
>me: if only it were true, I'd party with pinkie all day, it would never stop.<p>

I scrolled up to the most recent post,

"Hey everypony, how are ya all doin' today?"

I gave my usual reply, "feelin' Pinkie keen" making a pun off of my favorite Pinkie Pie episode, I chuckled, before long I received a couple of updates saying a few people had brohoofed my post. Another update informed me that pinkie pie had also commented. "Lol I see whatcha did there ;)" by the time I had refreshed the page to see it, it too had a few brohoofs. "So how about you pinkie, what have you been up to today?" I wrote back. I loved starting conversations with the admin, I knew it was just a human who was roleplaying as pinkie pie, but I liked to believe it was really her. "Oh just starin' through a screen at you humans lol" came the reply. "You should come through the screen and join us!" I replied. I always loved these kinds of comments; it was interesting to see what the admin would come up with. "Hmm well, I've been trying without much success lately, maybe twilight can help" "maybe" I posted.

A few minutes later the reply came, "she says she doesn't know any spells that involve interdimensional travel sorry :(" I refreshed the page and noticed pinkie pie's latest post. It was a picture of a very excited looking pinkie pie, at the top was posted "LET'S PARTY!" smiling I made a comment, "YAY PARTY!" a few hours later, after many pinkie pie songs had been played, I posted directly on the page. "I wish I could come party with you wherever you are pinkie pie" the alert came that she had posted. "Yeah! That would be awesome XD!" for some reason I felt the need to emphasize, "I do really mean it though, most people don't get that" her reply soon came "well you seem like a pretty cool guy, I hope we do meet someday" suddenly I got that weird feeling again. It's not something I can really describe to you; I suppose it would be best to say it was sort of a 'spark' in my brain if you will. In any case I'd gotten this funny feeling only a few times before, there was no mistaking it. I posted immediately "woah, I get the feeling we're definitely going to meet someday, the only problem is it doesn't specify when"

it had been over a year since this sixth sense of mine had gone off, it was never specific, but it had always been right. "Twitchy tail? Wow you and I really are alike" came her response. "yeah, it goes off at random, and it's usually right too, there was only one time I didn't actually meet the person but it could still come true technically" this of course was a lie, well sort of. I got the feeling I would meet pinkie pie, but I knew that couldn't be true so I likened it to her admin, still possible. "Ooh sounds interesting, oh now I really really do want to meet you." I thought for a moment "maybe we could meet at the next bronycon, where do you live?" "Bronycon? What's that? I live in pony Ville silly." Wow, I forgot this was a role-playing page. "Oh it's this big event where all of us humans who watch you guys gather to have a big party" "ooh sounds fun can I come?" she really did sound like pinkie pie. "Sure pinkie pie, just break through the fourth wall and come join us!" I laughed, if only the real pinkie pie could.


	2. a visit from pinkie pie

A few weeks passed, I spent most of my time online, talking to other bronies. It wasn't that I was obsessed or anything, I just didn't know anyone; I was the only person at my entire dorm, who watched my little pony. You'd think there would be more right, I lived in a big city, yet I ever met even one brony other than myself. My room was very dark, I preferred it that way, it let me concentrate better. I always kept the shades closed and the lights off, the only light in the room coming from my computer, which was at minimum brightness. This not only saved power on the battery, but it allowed me to keep the room dark the way I liked it. I was a strange person, but then again who isn't these days? Not a lot of people stuck around me for very long; they loved my energetic randomness to begin with, but eventually all of them grew tired of it and left. I just couldn't keep people around, and as a result I spent most of my time sulking in the dark. Of course I always had ponies to turn to, but it wasn't the same. Fortunately the internet couldn't transmit these feelings, and I was able to appear perky while online.

I was viewing a thread that asked how everyone became a brony. Boy did I love these, I had the best story of all, let me tell you. When the show first came out I figured it was going to be just like the original three generations of ponies, which were absolutely suffocating to even attempt watching, so I stayed away. Then one day my friend posted this an article about how grown men could love the show my little pony friendship is magic. I read it and being an open minded person decided to give it a try. So I sat down to watch the first episode. The opening theme was overwhelmingly suspicious but I kept watching anyway, after the first few episodes I absolutely hated the show, the messages were so cheesy and childish, this was not a show I wanted to watch, but my friends insisted that it would get better so I continued to watch. After consuming the entire first season I had concluded that I absolutely wanted nothing to do with my little pony. Plus it was late, so I went to bed. Pinkie pie danced and sang her way through every single one of my dreams, it was a nightmare! (Lol night mare, no pun intended) she was like a little pink Freddy Krueger. She even gave me the hypno-eyes from when she thought Zecora was an evil enchantress. It was horrible. But when I woke up the next morning, I loved the show. There was just no explaining it; it was like pinkie pie converted me in my sleep. I immediately picked up my laptop, hungry for more ponies! To this day I do not understand how I suddenly liked ponies, but I've stopped questioning it, and since I woke up that weird morning, I've been a full brony.

I owed it all to pinkie pie; I might never have fallen in love with the show, this beautiful thing that had the power to cheer me up whenever I felt sad. Ponies were the cure to my depression. It was no wonder pinkie pie was my favorite pony. As the weeks progressed, I saw less and less of pinkie pie on her page. I didn't talk to people much; I just kind of sat in my room and enjoyed the lightshow provided by my own brain, another advantage of keeping it nearly pitch black. Green and blue swirled across the walls, flickering spots of light danced before my eyes, like fireflies. It somewhat reminded me of my childhood, when I used to wait every evening until it got dark, then I would ask my mom to take me out to the field, so I could catch fireflies. On clear summer nights we would spend hours out there, gazing up at the stars, watching the bats, or chasing fireflies; it was paradise. The dancing lights were actually a special condition I had often referred to as prisoner's cinema. Basically if I sat in the dark for more than an hour, I got to see lights appear out of nowhere.

I woke up the next day at about 12:30. It was only a half hour until the new episode; I went online to join the live stream I did every week. This week's episode was about time travel, my favorite subject. It featured what appeared to be a class two time loop, the safest kind. They are quite rare as they are self-fulfilling, but I was glad there was no paradox, at least this show had it down. Everyone started raving about some missed chance at Dr. Whooves, who apparently is some secret time lord or whatever. I never saw the show much as a kid, my parents had preferred that I play outside than watch TV. I moved on to a different trend that was becoming popular. It was a picture of pony Ville, except you could see it was laid back into the frame, and it had green gridlines running around the outside. There was a picture of the mane six on it with a highlight of pinkie pie. At the bottom, in big lettering was the caption; THE FOURTH WALL. Underneath that it read; structural integrity, 0.8% and dropping… after that it read; one day she _will_ be free. I placed my comment, "she WILL be free one day, I'm sure of it!" wishful thinking, but false hope was entertaining. I sighed and turned off the computer, I had to stop thinking about pinkie pie.

Another couple of weeks passed. And I sat in my room again, in the dark, sulking as usual. The room looked like it was warping a little; funny how the mind plays tricks isn't it? A bright white light started glowing in the corner on the far side of the room by the TV. The lights had begun again. I could hear grunting coming through the wall, the voice was female; it must have been the girl that lived next door. "Come on! COME ON!" the grunting grew louder, except it sounded like it was in the room, weird. The bright light got bigger, covering the whole TV screen, and started radiating other smaller white dots. Come to think of it, it looked just like when twilight had come back from the future to warn herself not to worry a couple weeks back. I walked over to it, curious. What on earth was going on? I was used to the light show, but the sound effects were definitely new. I leaned in closely to examine the brilliant light. Hang on a second, that sounded like pinkie pie! Something smacked me in the face hard. I fell back stunned. Looking up, I saw an apparition that just could not possibly be real. Staring right back at me was a very surprised yet very excited pink pony.


	3. pinkie's room

I stared in disbelief. No she, she could not be real, could she? This had to be a dream. Before I could think further she turned and looking back at me, stuffed a muffin in my mouth. Yes a muffin, you'd think it would be a cupcake, but no it was a muffin. Why was she feeding me a muffin? I was surprised it fit in my mouth at all, but it was delicious. I can't really quite describe the flavor, electrifying to say the least, and it was really spicy. "Here quick eat this!" she said as I struggled to swallow it all. "Now come on hurry, I can't keep it open!" and before I knew it, I was pulled through the glowing light, boy it felt weird, as I passed through the rift between our dimensions, I felt a strange tingle travel along my body, like I was being squeezed from all sides, by an electric eel. There was a loud pop as we made it through and landed hard in a heap on the floor.

As I picked myself up off the ground and looked around, I realized that we were in a small circular room that must have been Pinkie's. There was a wooden bed in the middle with a balloon shaped headboard and streamers carved into the posts. On it were two candy cane striped pink pillows, a quilt covered in pink balloons and outlined with cupcakes and lollipops. Tied to the bedposts were about a dozen balloons of all different colors. Against the wall was a tall wooden dresser with a big pink balloon on each of its two door panels. A few feet to the left there was a window that looked outside, and then some stairs that led up to a balcony that ran around the inside of the room. The stairs had an ice cream cone main post, and a twisted licorice railing. Near the stairs was a desk that held a record player and some purple flowers. The balcony itself was pink and had eight pointed stars painted in white on the underside, and outlines of teddy bears along the backing. Hearts were carved out of the supports and the pillars that held all it up were large candy canes. Across from the window was the door downstairs, and beside one of the main pillars was a bucket filled with giant lollipops.

Suddenly I noticed that Pinkie Pie wasn't the only one there. There was another pony standing over me looking oddly perplexed. She was a Pegasus, with a grey coat, a blonde colored mane, and beautiful golden eyes. "Sorry Pinkie Pie, I just don't know what went wrong." Pinkie Pie let out a giggle. "Wrong? Silly filly, that went right! I couldn't seem to break through until you bumped into me, boy what a shock that was. But then I punched through and accidentally hit our friend here in the face, sorry about that. I'm so excited I can't believe I finally did it; I've been trying for weeks and weeks and weeks. Nothing was working, and then I had this great idea, maybe I should try this little screen I've been looking at in my free time." At this, Pinkie Pie gestured to a small panel of what looked like glass, mounted to the wall behind the dresser, it was about a foot tall and a foot and a half in length, underneath it was a pink keyboard with candy shapes all over it. "And then suddenly it began to work, I can't believe I never tried that before. Of course I couldn't have done it without you Ditzy Doo, but come on we actually did it, we managed to cross dimensions into another universe, how awesomely amazingly terrific is that? And then I grabbed him and poof we fell back here! Isn't this exciting? Are you excited? Cuz I'm excited. I've never been so excited. Well, except for that time when we threw that party for Twilight when she first came to pony Ville but I mean really what could possibly top that?

I laughed; yeah that was definitely pinkie pie. Then I mentally slapped myself for not realizing who the other mare was until now. "Derpy!" I jumped up and hugged her, then I hugged pinkie pie too, holding them both as tight as I could. After a few long moments I let go, and stared first at Pinkie Pie, who had the biggest smile I'd ever seen, and then to the cross eyed pony next to her. Suddenly I had a thought, everyone had been discussing it in chat boards and i just had to know. "Is it Ditzy Doo or Derpy?" I asked. she laughed. "Well I was born with the name Ditzy Doo, but everypony I know calls me Derpy, because of my eyes. I don't really mind so much, I can see fine, but I'm really clumsy. I always try my hardest anyway though, and I knew one day I'd be able to do something really helpful." she gleamed. Then Pinkie Pie piped in, "I just happened to mention I was trying to reach through my screen and she wanted to come see, and then she told me to give you that muffin after I bumped into you, I don't know why but it looks like it did something really funny to you. You look silly."

I looked down; my body seemed to be changing. My fingers had already almost completely disappeared into my hands, which were slowly turning into small round stubs. My skin was turning orange, and I suddenly noticed red hair starting to creep down in front of my eyes. "Uhh Pinkie, you wouldn't happen to have a mirror would you?" I asked, a little nervous as to what was going on. Boy my stomach felt weird all of a sudden. "Yup, here you go" she held out a hoof, which had a small mirror on it. I stared wide eyed at my bizarre reflection. My mouth and nose had begun to move forward into a sort of snout, my eyes had gotten enormous, and my ears were migrating towards the top of my head, which was suddenly flowing with long crimson hair. I turned around and noticed I had begun to grow a tail as well, and it was the same red color as the hair on my head. For whatever reason, be it Derpy's muffin or simply the fact that I was a human in Equestria; I was turning into a pony.


	4. birthday cake

As my body finished morphing itself and my hair reached its full length, Pinkie Pie let out a huge squeal of excitement. "Oh my gosh this is so great! Now we can go throw a party and invite everypony so you can meet all my friends. It's gonna be the bestest most terrifically amazing party I've ever done! GAH! And I know just what this party needs!" I chuckled a bit at her excitement. "Wow Pinkie Pie, you are so random." To this, she responded with another round of Pinkie Pieness

"Wow what a coincidence, Rainbow Dash says the same thing all the time. Oh and speaking of Rainbow Dash, I can't wait to show you to all of my friends, they're just going to love you! And then we can party party party till the sun goes down and back around. This is so exciting." And with that she let out the most adorable squee I think I've ever heard. I didn't even know pinkie pie _could_ squee. Well, obviously she could I had just never seen her do it, it was so cute, I just couldn't contain myself. I burst out laughing, which caused Pinkie Pie to start laughing too and we both fell over giggling.

"OOF!" I hadn't expected to have wings. I fell quite awkwardly as my wings got in the way of landing on my back, and sort of leapt up in surprise as I came down on them, only to lose my balance and fall on my side, pinning one of my wings under myself again, before rolling onto my knees. This of course sent pinkie pie into another fit of laughter. "HEHEHEHEHOOHAHAHAHA! Wow, hahaha I've never seen a Pegasus do that, hahahaha" "yeah" I laughed "I guess I'm just not used to having wings on my back"

Deciding I should familiarize myself with my new body, I walked over to the mirror on pinkie pie's bedside table and looked myself over. Having wings clearly meant I was a Pegasus. My coat was brilliant orange, my favorite color. My mane and tail were bright red, and very fluffy. A closer look revealed that they were actually multi-shaded, flowing from a red-orange scarlet to a light crimson. My eyes were enormous, but I loved their emerald green shine, I had always wanted green eyes.

Come to think of it, my pony form was an excellent extension of me. Red was always my favorite hair color and I had always longed to be able to just lounge up in the clouds, floating on the breeze. Of course at other times I would want to fly through the air at top speed, the wind whistling in my hair and on my face; I was definitely cut out to be a Pegasus. Thank goodness I was a stallion though, being a pony was weird enough, and having wings was going to take some getting used to. I don't think I could have handled being a mare on top of that.

"Wow, I look amazing!" I gasped, admiring my new pony body. I flexed my wings a little to see how they worked. "Yeah, you do look amazing" Pinkie Pie added, placing her face next to mine and staring at me in the mirror. After about five seconds she perked up again, "oh I almost forgot! Now we can show you off to my friends, let's go have a party, Whoohoo!" she jumped almost eight feet in the air and hung there for a second as she cheered, in classic Pinkie Pie fashion. "Wait a second," I asked "why would I need to be a pony for you to throw a party for me?" "Well duh, we couldn't have you running around pony Ville as a human, everypony would freak out! Of course, I wouldn't have any problem with it, but everypony else just doesn't see everything the way I do, so it's easier this way." She smiled. I smiled back.

"So what was that you said about knowing just what this party needs?" I asked, smirking a little. At this, pinkie pie's face lit up like a fireworks display; her mouth formed an even bigger smile than before, and her eyes grew huge and developed little stars in them. "A BIRTHDAY CAKE!" she exclaimed, "THAT'S WHAT THIS PARTY NEEDS! I don't know when your real birthday is but we should still celebrate your becoming a pony in pony Ville, and the best way to do that is with a nice big birthday cake!"

"Is there anything I can do to help?" came Derpy's voice. I had honestly forgotten she was still there, but Pinkie Pie hadn't. "Of course you can! You can help me pick out the cake come on!" she grabbed both of us and whisked us downstairs faster than I had thought possible, but then again, it was Pinkie Pie. Once we were downstairs, pinkie pie showed me all around the inside of sugar cube corner. Most of it was just a house, but there was a big storage room with a walk in freezer where the ice cream and the cakes not on display were kept. I'm not really sure what happened to Derpy, but I remember seeing her staring at some muffins behind the counter.

Pinkie Pie dragged me around as she collected party supplies, all the while singing party party party. It seemed thrown together, but she pulled it off. It sounded like this:

_Oh party party party!  
>I wanna have a party<br>I need to have a party  
>we're gonna have a party!<em>

_Oh party party party  
>you've gotta party hardy<br>I'm gonna throw a party  
>or else we'll all be sorry<em>

_Oh party party party  
>the party's gotta starty<br>I know I've got to party  
>I love to party<em>

_Sweet sweet party  
>party party party<br>you've got to party  
>and I want to party<em>

_Who's gonna get this party started?  
>ME! ME! ME!<em>

As soon as she had rounded up enough balloons and streamers, she handed me the cake and we headed off toward the library, the usual venue. "Just wait till you meet everypony" she said excitedly, bouncing along effortlessly as she always did "they're gonna love you!"


	5. what's in a name?

As we bounced our way over to the library, Pinkie Pie continued to sing her party song. I hadn't quite gotten it down yet, but I had figured out how to bounce the way Pinkie Pie did, and I was glad to be by her side as we hopped along. The secret was just to be really happy, smile, and let your legs do the rest. When we got to the library, Pinkie Pie stopped and rapped on the door with her head. I was amazed at how that didn't hurt. Twilight opened the door. "Oh hey Pinkie Pie, what's up?" Pinkie Pie pounced in and I followed. "Twilight! You'll never guess what I did. Go on guess." She said excitedly, leaning forward on her forelegs and wagging her tail in a rather adorable fashion.

"You made a new friend?" Twilight asked, eyeing me with an odd expression. "Well yeah, but that's not quite it. Remember a few weeks ago when we had fun exploring in the garden behind Canterlot Castle, and then we climbed in through the window and went searching through the Star swirl the bearded wing? Huh huh?" Twilight looked confused "Do you mean when we found the time travel spell and I made myself worry over nothing for a week?" "Yup" pinkie pie chirped. "Well when I was searching through the scrolls I found something really really cool. You wanna know what it was? Well do ya do ya?"

"You found a friend spell?" Twilight guessed again. Pinkie Pie simply could not contain her excitement. "well if by friend spell you mean I found a scroll on interdimensional travel that explained how to open portals between universes, and that scroll gave me an idea as to how to finally reach through my little screen that I have in my room and I tried it and it worked. And then I saw this fine stallion here, and I pulled him through, and Derpy gave him a funny muffin that turned him into a pony, and then I decided to throw him a party and we came here to introduce him to everyone. Then yes."

Twilight was astounded. "Wait a second, that little screen in your room? You mean the human universe, its real?" "Yup, it was really easy" pinkie pie replied, still quite overjoyed at her accomplishment. Twilight on the other hand, was utterly bewildered. "But, that doesn't make any sense, in all of my research, I never came across the possibility of other universes, it's been disproven so many times. He is not scientifically possible" she pointed to me with her hoof. I wasn't sure how I felt being talked about as if I weren't in the room, but Pinkie Pie was so fun to watch in person that I didn't really care much.

"Well that's silly" came Pinkie's response, "because he's right here, and now I'm gonna throw him a big birthday party so he can meet all of my friends" Twilight seemed to accept at that point that arguing further would serve no purpose with Pinkie Pie. "Well you know I never pass up one of your parties, but have you sent out the invitations yet? People aren't just going to show up unless they know what's happening" Pinkie Pie's eyes widened in shock. "Oh my gosh, I almost forgot the invitations. I've got to go do that right now" She got as far as the door before stopping short, and turning around to look at me, then back at the door, and back to me. She looked between me and the door for about a minute, clearly undecided over something, little beads of sweat began to form on her brow.

"Oh I just can't decide, stay here with my new friend, or go pass out invitations for the party. People need to know in order to come, but I can't just abandon my new friend. Oh what do I do, what do I do? Friend, party, friend, party, friend, party, friend, party" she held up each of her hooves as she said this, as though weighing the two on a scale. Finally Twilight stepped in. "why don't you go pass out the invitations and I'll entertain your friend here while you're gone." Pinkie pie still looked a little torn; she stared at me for a moment, eyes welling up, as she pondered the decision. "I know, I'll just have to be really quick so I don't leave you hanging too long, back in a flash." And with that she vanished, so quickly I barely noticed the door open or close.

Twilight turned towards me now. "So, what's your name?" she asked, breaking the awkward silence following Pinkie Pie's dramatic exit. "Well, I haven't quite got a name yet." I replied, sheepishly "Really?" She said, surprised. "Didn't you have a name as a human?" "Well yeah, I did" I replied, "but I don't think it would sound right to keep my human name as a pony." "Well what was your human name?" she asked. I told her, and she gave me an odd look. "Wow, humans do have weird names." She thought for a moment. "Well your coat is orange, and you're a Pegasus… Orange Flyer?" "Nah I don't think that one fits quite right, I think it should mean something" I said. She rubbed her head with her hoof, "well… maybe flame wings? Your hair is red." "No I don't think that's it either. Just wait it'll come to me I know it."

"Come on Vinyl Scratch, please!" We suddenly heard Pinkie Pie's voice outside the library. "I'm sorry Pinkie Pie, but I promised I'd hang out with Octavia today." This voice was much smoother than Pinkie Pie's, and quite melodic. "Oh please please please please, you have the best music!" Pinkie Pie pleaded. "Look Pinkie, I'm sorry I just-" The second voice stopped suddenly, everything was quiet for a few seconds. "Oh you and that adorable face of yours, fine, come on O, we can still hang at the party" the voice cut in again. "YAY!" Came Pinkie's excited scream, before the doors opened and in walked Pinkie Pie and two other ponies.

The first one was a white unicorn, with and electric blue mane, and stunning ruby red eyes. The other was a grey earth pony, with black hair and lavender eyes. The unicorn's jaw dropped when she saw me, and the other seemed speechless. "Uh, wow." The white one finally said "Pinkie, THIS is your new friend you wanted everypony to meet?" I blushed. "I know isn't he amazing?" she said, hugging me "now you see why I just HAD to show everypony?" they both nodded.


	6. party time

"Where is he?" came Rainbow Dash's voice about a second before she crashed through the door. "I hear there's a new pony in town" she said, trotting up to Pinkie and me. Fluttershy filed in after her, followed soon after by Rarity and then Applejack. "Yes I simply must meet this new friend of Pinkie Pie's." came Rarity's elegant voice as she strolled in. "Well howdy do sugar cube" came Applejack's greeting as they all walked up. "would you happen to be that fine young stallion Pinkie Pie's been goin' on about?" turning a little red, I nodded, and looked at Pinkie Pie, who just gave me a rather innocent looking grin.

They all gathered around me, while Vinyl and Octavia went to set up music for the party. "Well isn't he just, awesome!" came Rainbow Dash's response, as she gave me the 'why-wub-woo' face from apple buck season. "Yes he is just absolutely Dashing" was Rarity's reply; her eyes had become diamonds. "Kinda handsome I suppose" came from Applejack. "He's, nice" came Fluttershy's quiet mew. "Yup, and he's all mine" said Pinkie Pie, hugging me again, tighter this time.

"So why are we throwin' this party anyway? I know you didn't invite half of pony Ville just to stare at your new friend" Applejack asked. "Oh that's right" Pinkie Pie suddenly realized "I threw this party to celebrate his coming to pony Ville, and it's his birthday today too!" "Well does 'He' have a name?" asked Rainbow Dash, "or are we just going to call him 'new friend'?" "Well, um, I hadn't picked one yet." I said "Twilight and I tried out a few but nothing stuck."

They all looked at me funny; Applejack spoke first. "What do you mean ya hadn't picked one yet? Didn't yer parents give you a name when you were born?" "Well, funny story about that, I'm not exactly from here." I answered. "Well yeah we knew that, but what's your name?" came Rainbow Dash's response. "No I mean, I used to be human, I'm from a different universe." now they were really confused. I thought for a moment to try to find a way to explain what a human was, or that there were other universes.

Finally twilight stepped in. "Pinkie Pie pulled him out of some screen or whatever in her room, the point is he wants a pony name and we haven't found one yet." They seemed to understand that. "Well, whatever it is, it should be elegant, and stylish, fitting like a dress" was Rarity's reply. "It needs to be something cool, like mine. Rainbow Dash, pure awesome coolness." "It should be somethin' true to you, and very definin' of your nature" Applejack added. "Maybe something, nice" Fluttershy chimed. Pinkie Pie was muttering something about kumquats.

"What do you like to do?" Twilight asked. I thought about it for a moment. "Well, I like to party really, but mostly I just like being around people, er ponies. I'm very energetic, I like listening to music, and dancing. I like being outside a lot, and exploring sometimes. I've been told I'm very bright, and happy all the time. I don't know though, how do you make a name from that?" they thought for a minute and then started slinging ideas at me.

"Party crasher?" Twilight suggested "Nah that sounds like I ruined the party" I said. "Well how about Brightshine" Applejack tried. "Maybe" I said. "No it needs to be something really cool like, Megablast!" piped Rainbow Dash "No that's not it either" I answered. "Avian Gamboge" piped Rarity. We all just looked at her for a second. "What? It's perfect!" she defended, "don't any of you know fashion?" she turned her nose up. "Hey you know what rhymes with kumquat?" cut in Pinkie Pie, "Sunspot, and gumdrop, hahaha, words are funny. Hey! That could be your name, Sunspot, it's bright happy, matches your coat and mane, and it sounds really cool" we all stared at her. Simply by being Pinkie Pie, she had come up with absolutely the perfect name, even Rarity agreed.

"Sunspot it is" I said, "and I think I'll keep Applejack's suggestion of Brightshine as my secondary name, since it also fits both." "Well then, Sunspot Brightshine, shall we party?" Pinkie Pie asked. Somehow she didn't seem like she was just looking at me, she seemed to be staring, deeper somehow. I stared into her eyes, they seemed so dreamy, hypnotic even; entrancing. Shaking my head I responded, "Yeah, let's get this party started!

"Okay ponies, I'm DJ PON-3! You all know me, and I'm bringin' the beat! So get ready to move your feet!"  
>Her voice rang out in a clear rhythmic tone. By now the room was filled with ponies, Applejack was right, Pinkie Pie HAD invited half of ponyville. We all turned toward the DJ table, as the same white unicorn I'd seen earlier, except with purple glasses on this time, used her magic to move a needle on her stand, and the music began to play. I smiled; Pinkie pie had remembered how much I loved dance parties. It had been so long since I had told her that online, it must have been her, or was it just coincidence?<p>

"Ooh this is my jam! Come on sunspot let's dance!" Pinkie Pie dragged me towards the crowd of dancing ponies, as a tune I recognized as the Cutie mark Crusaders' theme started playing. We danced around each other for a while; I forgot where I was. I was having so much fun, and the best part was the happy pink mare in front of me. Pretty soon a circle had formed around us, but I didn't care, I was used to that. I had a very strange style of dancing, I didn't really try to do anything specific, I simply allowed my body to move with the music, and it was always popular at parties like this. "Wow, you sure can dance." Laughed Pinkie Pie.

"Yeah I get that a lot" I chuckled. Before long however, I had gotten tired from dancing, and Pinkie and I walked over to the cake, which was half gone. "Well, it is my birthday, I may as well have some cake" I laughed. I went to grab a piece with my hoof, but it fell off. "Oops I guess I'm not used to these yet." I laughed again. "You silly filly" Pinkie Pie giggled, "it's easy, just pick it up like this" she picked up a piece with her hoof and held it out to me. "Here try it" "how on earth?" I asked myself quietly, maybe there was some trick to it. I held out my hoof, and Pinkie Pie placed the cake on it; it wobbled a little bit, but didn't fall.

_(let me know if i missed anything, i don't have an editor so i have to proofread this myself. thanks for reading)_


	7. moody mare

"See?" she said, "It's easy, just pick it up, and eat it." I proceeded to pop the cake into my mouth; it was delicious. So sugary sweet, and tasty, with icing and sprinkles. "Happy Birthday Sunny!" Pinkie Pie cheered. Hearing this, the other ponies all turned toward Pinkie and me. There was a satisfying scratch from the DJ table, as DJ PON-3 stopped her records short. "Did I hear somepony say birthday?" came her smooth voice, "we all know what that means." The record started spinning again, and pony Ville's version of happy birthday began to play. It sounded a lot like the song from episode 2, Twilight is my best friend.

_Happy Happy Birthday!_  
><em> To you, to you<em>  
><em> You're turning one year older <em>  
><em> Yes it's true, it's true<em>  
><em> So let's all throw a super duper fun<em>  
><em> Party Party<em>  
><em> and make a super special pony's birthday Happyyyyyyyyy!<em>

Then they all said in unison:  
>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUNSPOT!"<p>

They all kept staring at me silently, I didn't know if I was supposed to do or say something. "Uh, thanks" I said finally. The music started again and everypony went back to dancing; some of them started leaving. Rainbow Dash came trotting up to me. "So hey uh Sunspot, I'll bet you haven't flown much yet. What do you say we get out of here and I show you how to use those wings of yours?" That actually sounded like a really fun idea right then, but Pinkie Pie seemed to have other plans. "No! He has to stay at least until everypony else leaves, the guest of honor is always the last to leave." She said, hugging me again.

"Actually that sounds like a great idea Rainbow Dash." I piped up. Pinkie Pie immediately got down on her knees below me and gave me the same face she gave Fluttershy from bridle gossip. Her eyes were just so big and adorable, she was so cute I just wanted to stare at that face forever; I almost D'awwed. "Oh, how can I resist a face like that?" I said, tearing up, "Fine, I'll stay." Rainbow rolled her eyes. "Fine whatever Pinkie Pie, but I'm getting out of here, the day's half gone, and I still have some cloud sitting to do." And with that she sped off, leaving a rainbow trail behind.

It wasn't long however before the library was almost completely empty, and about as quiet as a normal library should be. "Well it seems like that fun birthday party is over now" said Twilight. "What?" squeaked Pinkie Pie, "No it can't be over, come on Sunspot we'll continue this at my house." She started pushing me toward the door from behind. I wasn't sure whether to argue or just let her drag me all the way to her house. I decided on the previous.

Turning around to look at her, I put on the softest face I could, and in the gentlest voice I could manage, I said "Pinkie pie, this has been a really great party, and I had fun and all. But I still need a little time to adjust to my new body, and I really want to try out these wings. I understand how excited you must be, and I really did enjoy the party, but I think I'm going to go take up Rainbow Dash on her offer." She just stared at me for a minute, her smile gone; she looked like a baby who had just been told he couldn't play with his favorite toy. Her eyes began to well up with tears, before she suddenly hung her head. "Fine" she said, "I get it. Go with Rainbow Dash, I don't care." And then she ran out the door before I could stop her.

I stood rooted to the spot, dumbfounded. What on earth had just happened? Twilight walked up to me. "I think you might have just hurt her feelings," she said "I would go after her if I were you" she jerked her head twice in the direction of the door to indicate I should go. I slowly trotted toward the door, my head held low. What had I just done? I knew she loved parties and all but I never realized she was that sensitive. I just wanted to try out my new wings, that was all. Why was that such a bad thing? My head was spinning; Ugh, mares.

I wandered around pony Ville for a while, not really sure where I was going. I'd seen most of pony Ville by watching the show, but I still didn't know where everything was in relation to each other. I came to a pond and sat down at the water's edge, staring at my own reflection. Why did I feel so horrible? I hadn't meant to hurt her feelings. I never could keep people around for long, and now I had lost yet another good friend; I hated myself. "Ugh why do you always have to go and ruin everything?" I yelled at my reflection in the water. I splashed at it in frustration, then got up and walked away.

I happened to come across sugar cube corner, probably one of the most easily recognizable buildings in pony Ville due to its cupcake top. I walked in and asked the pony at the counter if Pinkie Pie was around. "Pinkamena's upstairs I think," She said, "poor thing, she was really upset when she got back, I hope she's alright." Immediately two cupcakes launched out of a compartment in the wall behind the counter, and landed squarely in both of my eyes. "Agh!" I yelped, clambering backward as I tried to maintain my balance. I fell backward out the door and landed in a heap on the ground, the cupcakes fell from my eyes.

Wiping the last of the icing from my eyes, I got up and stalked away, my hooves dragging on the ground as I walked. This was the worst day of my life. First I got dragged into pony Ville by my favorite pony in the whole world, who went out of her way and worked very hard to reach me. Then after the best birthday party in the world, I somehow managed to upset her to the point where she threw cupcakes in my eyes. I wandered back toward the pond, where nearby I spotted a shady tree. I walked over to the tree, sat down, and cried.


	8. pinkamena

I cried for probably about an hour. I couldn't believe I had just hurt another friend. Pinkie Pie had seemed so, untouchable. Why did girls always have to do this? I'd say something stupid and they'd get offended over the tiniest thing, it just wasn't fair. She really was insecure if she couldn't handle me hanging out with Rainbow Dash. What did she think I was abandoning her or something? I felt a pain in my chest I'd had so many times before, it always happened when I lost a friend. More tears.

"WHAT is all that racket about?" dropping out of the sky, Rainbow Dash landed somewhere in front of me. "Oh hey there Sunspot, what's wrong you big baby?" she joked. I glared at her. "Oh sorry" she said, her face suddenly serious, "you want to talk about it?" she asked softly, finding a spot next to me. I sighed. "Pinkie Pie doesn't like me anymore" I said, sniffling. "Pinkie Pie?" she asked, surprised, "oh I'm sure it's nothing, come on, tell me what happened"

I related to her what had happened at the party after she left, about how I had wanted to follow her and ask about my wings. Then I told her about Pinkie Pie's reaction, and about the cupcakes. I ended when I got to the tree. "Oh so that's what that was? I was taking a nap up there" she pointed to a cloud overhead, before continuing. "Oh my gosh you picked me? That's so awesome, I'm so happy. Oh wait, that's probably what she was so upset about." She paused, as if trying to find some words to explain, "Um you should probably come with me" she said finally.

She started flying towards town. I tried moving my wings but I couldn't quite get the hang of it, and followed reluctantly on foot. She led me back to Sugar cube Corner. "Um Rainbow Dash, I've already tried talking to her, remember the cupcakes?" she led me inside anyway, "look, I'll get you in there but you have to fix this. Just tell her you like her, trust me it'll solve everything." As we started up the stairs I tried to figure out how that was going to fix anything, she hadn't even told me what the problem was.

When we got to Pinkie's room I could hear her sobbing from outside the door. Rainbow Dash told me to stay quiet for a moment, and then knocked on the door. "Pinkie Pie, you in there?" she called. "Go away Rainbow Dash." Came the reply. "Oh come on pinkie pie, let me in, I don't even know what happened, I need to talk to you." "I just want to be alone right now" Pinkie Pie sobbed. "Pinkie, if you don't let me in right now I'm gonna kick the door in." she turned around to kick it, winking at me in the process.

The door opened slowly and a very distraught looking Pinkie Pie stared out at us. Rainbow Dash quickly sprang into action. Grabbing me she shoved me through the open door and closed it behind me. "I'm really sorry about this Pinkie Pie, but you need to talk, and I'm not letting you out until you do." She said quickly. We heard the sounds of moving furniture outside the door, no doubt she'd just barricaded us in. "I'll catch up with you later pinks." the sound of her footsteps down the stairs slowly died away. Pinkie pie looked at me for a second, then slowly walked across the room and flopped down by her bed.

I stared at her for a few minutes, a sad silence hung in the air. She looked pretty bad, her hair was no longer fluffy and curled the way it normally was. It fell straight now, hanging down from her neck, almost to the floor. I never really noticed just how long it was before; I was so used to seeing it all bunched up. Her ears were also drooping, and her tail had gone completely limp. She just sat there, eyes downcast, tears dripping from her face. She looked so miserable, and it hurt to think that I was the cause of it. I couldn't let her stay like this, not after everything she'd done for me. I struggled for something to say.

"Um" I started. "You don't have so say it" she sniffed "I know you didn't mean to hurt my feelings, I just thought you would've picked me instead of rainbow dash." I still couldn't figure out what was going on, what did she mean 'pick her' and why would it make her upset if-. My eyes widened as the realization of what was going on suddenly hit me. She _liked_ me, a lot by the looks of it, and I had told her I wanted to run off with Rainbow Dash. Wow, it suddenly made sense now. Ugh how could I have been so stupid? Thinking for a moment, I tried to come up with something to say to make her feel better.

"Well that's silly, why would I pick Rainbow Dash when I could party with you? I did talk to you online didn't I?" she looked at me for a moment, before responding in a sarcastic and clearly hurt voice "I don't know. Why would you?" wow that was stupid, I _had_ chosen to go with Rainbow Dash instead of party with her. "Okay you're right, that was dumb, I shouldn't have done that I'm sorry." I said. She looked up, "really?" she said, still droopy. "Yes" I responded "I like you Pinkie Pie, that's why I clicked on your page online. Um that was you wasn't it?" she pointed to the computer screen on her desk and nodded "but you don't like me, the way I like you" she said, sniffling.

Man this was hard, I really hoped I didn't screw this up. What pinkie pie didn't know was that I did like her in that way, sort of. The way she bounced instead of walking, her random pointless comments, the way she could defy physics at times. Her bubbly laugh, her adorable smile, her sparkling sky blue eyes, her cotton candy mane. I chuckled "actually that's the funny part, ever since I became a pony, you started looking incredibly sexy" I told her. Her ears went up at that "oh?" she replied, questioningly.

"Well, cute and cuddly is probably more accurate. I love your smile and your adorable Squee, your sparkling blue eyes, that fluffy mane." as I began to name the many things I liked about her, her smile started to come back, and the color in her coat brightened. "I like you Pinkie Pie, a lot." I said, letting out a squee of my own. She laughed at that for a second, as did I. She was still crying a little, and her mane was still drooping, but at least she was smiling. "Sunspot?" She asked, her tears finally drying up. "Yes Pinkie Pie?" I replied, staring deep into her eyes. "Will you be my very special somepony?" she asked. my goodness she looked adorable. Smiling I responded, "Of course Pinkie Pie" and I brushed her snout with mine.


	9. never ending party

In the instant our noses touched, a number of things happened. I felt my heart explode as it filled up with joy and happiness. Pinkie Pie's mane inflated to its original bouncy curls. Our eye's both widened as we stared deeply into each other's eyes. I saw a spark go off in hers, and I have a feeling the same thing happened in mine.

We separated, backing away from each other slowly while still maintaining eye contact. We sat there smiling at each other for what must have been only a few minutes but felt more like hours. Then Pinkie Pie's head shot up. "Hey you know what this calls for?" my heart exploded a second time; I knew exactly what she was going to say next.

"A PARTY!" I hollered, leaping into the air as excitement washed over me. Pinkie Pie rushed over to the record player to select a song. I went to her computer screen instead; I had a much better idea. "May I?" I asked her, gesturing to the little screen on the wall. She nodded, putting down the records to see what I was doing. I pulled up one of my favorite videos; it was a PMV of Pinkie Pie with the song, "Life of the party" by Forever the Sickest Kids. I felt it was fitting. I put the video on full screen and let it play. "This is one of my favorites" I told her.

After it was over we pulled up a playlist I'd had saved from the other side of the internet; it was over 4 hours long and was made up entirely of PMV's. We partied in Pinkie Pie's room for who knows how long. We were dancing our tails off during some parts, and talking about each other during others. Sometimes we just stared into each other's eyes, and at some point we just talked about our deep secrets. It was the best night of my life, or was it two nights? I'm not really sure, it was so long ago.

Rainbow Dash showed up eventually with twilight and the others. Apparently we'd been up there so long everypony had become worried. Then they all started asking about my cutie mark. Oh that's right I almost forgot to tell you; I got my cutie mark that night. Pinkie Pie and I had been having a very deep conversation and I had told her how much I loved to make people smile and brighten their day. "So you're like me," she had responded, "just a big old ray of sunshine" we had so much in common. It was at that point I felt a weird tickling sensation on my flank. There was a quick flash of light and I turned my head to see a bright yellow sun on it.

Using Pinkie Pie's mirror I managed to get a closer look at it, it had a big smiley face on it and it was surrounded by tiny yellow hearts. After that Pinkie Pie and I had become so overjoyed that we started dancing again. When everyone arrived later I couldn't stop showing It off to everyone, I was just so happy. They all thought it was wonderful and even stayed for a song or two.

Since that glorious night Pinkie Pie and I have been through many wonderful adventures together. I even recall an occasion where I had been shrunk and had to be extracted from her stomach. I won't go into fine detail but it had something to do with Twilight's experiments. On another occasion Pinkie Pie helped me through a really rough time. Princess Celestia had told me I should go back to the human realm, and I just couldn't bear the thought of being away from Pinkie Pie, it tore me up really bad inside. Eventually Celestia had decided I could stay. I can't even begin to describe the joy I felt that day.

When Rainbow Dash put me through flying lessons, Pinkie Pie used the big balloon to follow us around. It was hard to learn at first but once I got used to having wings it became really easy. I can't produce a sonic rainboom the way Rainbow Dash can, but I'm a superb flyer in my own right. Scootaloo was also there a lot and has become one of my closest friends. I've seen her grow up into a fine young mare, and she'll be graduating from flight school soon.

I have since created a page under the name Sunspot Brightshine, so that I could talk to my fellow bronies on the other end of the web. I have also tried to contact my family to tell them where I've been, that I'm alright, and that I'm happy where I am now. Pinkie pie and I still throw a lot of parties, and she's taught me a lot about baking. We're thinking about having foals soon. Pinkie Pie's done a great job of helping to raise Pumpkin Cake and Pound cake, and is really excited to have little fillies of her own. I hope they turn out to be pegasi, so I could teach them to fly.

I had always loved talking to Pinkie Pie online, and I always wished I could meet her. Then one day she found me. Everyone said she would one day shatter the fourth wall completely. Well, she did it, and I get to live with her In Ponyville. This is the story of how I met my best friend.

I've enjoyed the adventures I've had, and look forward to the new ones to come. And I've got the best mare in the world to share it with. Party on ponies, party on.


	10. the cupcake incident

A special request has been made, so I think I'll tell you the story of one of the most peculiar predicaments I've ever found myself in: The Cupcake Incident. Pinkie Pie was rather traumatized by the whole fiasco herself, and Twilight is far too mortified to ever mention it, but here we go.

I was out flying, as I often did when I wasn't busy helping Pinkie plan her next party, or being Twilight's test dummy for one of her many experiments. It was a bright sunny day, as I had just finished helping Rainbow Dash clear the clouds. Actually _I_ had cleared the clouds; _she_lounged on her favorite one and instructed me on how to rearrange the sky. This had become a hobby of mine lately. I was all too happy to help Rainbow after she had taught me to fly; it was the least I could do. A familiar voice called out to me from below.

"Sunspot?"  
>I looked down, it was Twilight. She was staring up at me from just outside the library. I circled down and landed next to her.<br>"What is it this time, Twilight? You're not going to make me glow in the dark again are you?"  
>"No no no, nothing like that. Come inside and I'll show you." She beckoned with her hoof and I followed her into the library. "You know I really do appreciate your willingness to help, Sunspot. Pinkie Pie was my usual guinea pig before you came along, but getting a straight answer out of her is like trying to get Spike to wake up early."<p>

"Well what are you gonna do eh? And I'm happy to help, it certainly keeps things interesting." I replied. "So what are we doing today?" I asked. She began levitating several books and shuffling through various paper that were scattered around her little dungeon.

"Remember back when you first came to Equestria?" Twilight asked.  
>"Yeah," I said. "How could I forget? I was just sitting in my room and Pinkie Pie popped out of nowhere."<br>"Yes and what was it you said she fed you?" Twilight asked.  
>"A muffin," I answered<br>"Exactly, a muffin. Somehow that muffin caused you to turn into a pony. I'm not sure how it did that, or how Pinkie knew to feed it to you, but that's what I've been trying to figure out, and I think I've stumbled upon something.

She pulled out a small metal tray with cupcakes on it.  
>"Cupcakes?" I said, curious.<br>"Sort of," She replied. "All ponies have an intangible substance known as spectra; it's why we all have different shades and hues. Spectra gives color to our own unique personalities, it molds us based on who we are. It's what makes up rainbows, and is most likely the source of Pinkie Pie's… Pinkie Pieness" I couldn't help but laugh at that. We exchanged a silent '_I know what you mean'_before she went on. "In your case, your coat and mane color, as well as your eyes and wings were all crafted from your own personal interests and dreams. Basically your entire pony form is crafted around your personality; it matches who you are, which leads me to believe that that muffin contained spectra."

"So, what? You just gathered up some spectra and baked it into these muffins?" I asked  
>"More or less." Twilight replied. "I don't know much about baking, so I couldn't make any muffins, but Pinkie was all too eager to bake some cupcakes for me, especially after I told her I was experimenting on them. I've been working on drawing the spectra out of my own body, to become tangible, and I think I've almost got it. What I want to do is try to draw it out of <em>you<em>and place it into one of these cupcakes. If I can pull out all of it, in theory, you should become human again. Then all we'll have to do is just feed you the cupcake and you'll turn back. Of course this is all just theory until we actually start experimenting because I've never done something like this before. And that's why you're here." She finished.

I stared at her for a moment.  
>"So let me get this straight, you're going to try to rip the color-"<br>"Spectra" she corrected.  
>"You're going to try to rip the spectra out of me, make me human, put the spectra into a cupcake, and feed it to me to make me a pegasus again?"<br>"That's the plan." She replied.  
>"Well, I'm feeling adventurous, let's do it. This should be fun" I said. I was feeling a bit nervous because this sounded like Twilight's most dangerous experiment yet, and I was her test dummy. But she always managed to put me back together afterwards, so I had faith that by the end of the day I'd at least be a pony again.<p>

I watched and waited as Twilight's horn began to glow. I started to feel the usual effects of her magic: my stomach felt a little queasy, and my skin tickled a bit.  
>"What's the point of all this again?" I asked.<br>"To figure out how that muffin turned you into a pony!" she replied  
>"I know, but why do you want to recreate the effects?" I said.<br>"Because, if I can recreate it, then once I figure out how to open the portal to your world, I can turn others into ponies too, if they want to of course. Plus, I want to figure out how to reverse the effects, so I can explore your world as a human."  
>Suddenly her horn grew even brighter, and my form started melting. I could feel myself liquefying, and getting smaller for some reason. Then my gloopy form began to collaborate itself on Twilight's desk. When it all finally stopped, I could tell something had gone horribly wrong.<p>

"Twilight, why can't I feel my legs, or my wings? Or really anything for that matter." I looked up at Twilight from the table. Her upper lip was drawn back, and she was biting her hoof.  
>"Oh oops. I'm really really sorry Sunspot; I'll fix it, just hang on." At that moment, Pinkie Pie happened to come bouncing in.<br>"Heya Twilight, how're the cupcakes coming? OOH, this one looks really tasty! I wonder what flavor it is. Maybe it's a strawberry orangey flavor! That sounds super yummy, or maybe tangerine, or orange sherbet." To my horror, Pinkies eyes darted to me she said this, and a pink hoof shot out and tossed me up into the air as I suddenly realized what must have happened.  
>"No Pinkie wait, don't!" Twilight shouted in alarm, "That's-"<p>

The last thing I saw was Pinkie's gaping mouth zooming up toward me, before everything went black. I was squeezed on all sides as I slipped down her throat, before sliding into something gooey.  
>"MMMM that was super-duper yummyriffic! You sure are great at making cupcakes Twilight"<br>I could hear Pinkie Pie's voice from everywhere at once. "Huh? What's wrong? Is it something I said?"  
>There was a moan and a thump, as if somepony had just collapsed on the floor.<br>"Um Twilight, it's not nap time yet." Came Pinkie Pie's voice.

"Pinkie, that cupcake you just ate wasn't a cupcake." Twilight moaned.  
>"It wasn't? It sure tasted like one, and it was super yummy too."<br>"I was just experimenting with Sunspot, and I accidentally turned _him_ _into_ a cupcake. You just ATE Sunspot!"  
>"WHAT? OH EW EW EWEW, BLEGH! What do I do what do I do what do I do?" Pinkie Pie panicked. I was jostled around as she must have been running back and forth across the room.<br>"I was just about to turn him back when you came in and… Oh I'm so so sorry." Twilight moaned. I would imagine that right then Twilight resembled Fluttershy the day Philomeena caught fire and disintegrated before her eyes. I decided to say something.

"Calm down Twilight, I'm fine; I'm just in a bit of a sticky situation." In truth, I was downright terrified, but I needed both of them to calm down and just focus if I was to get out of this. If I could just get Twilight's attention she could quickly resolve the matter.  
>"WHAAAAHH!" came Pinkie Pie's voice again, very loud this time.<br>"Pinkie Pie you're very loud. Twilight, it's dark down here." I said.  
>"Uh, would you like me to light up her insides?" Twilight asked. Hearing that Twilight had calmed down enough to focus on getting me out allowed me to relax a little. I imagined for a moment what the inside of Pinkie might look like.<br>"Um, on second thought, maybe you should just-"  
>"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" My would-be ears now ringing from her scream, I was tossed around once again as Pinkie Pie suddenly started moving.<br>"Wait Pinkie, come back here, I just need to…" Twilight's voice trailed off. I'm really not sure where we were going, but Pinkie Pie was running somewhere in a blind panic.

I heard the door to some building open, and the sound of hooves running on wood. Finally we stopped, and I could hear pinkie mumbling to herself.  
>"Oh this is just awful, really really bad. Bad pinkie. Why did I have to eat that cupcake? Oh now poor Sunspot's going to be all digested and it's all my fault. I'm never going to see him again." She began crying at that point. I could tell because the sound of her sobbing is unmistakable."<br>"Um, Pinkie, you know I can still hear you right?"  
>"Ahh!" She screamed. "Don't scare me like that"<br>"Well what else am I going to do? I can't just sit here all day." I said.  
>"I'm really sorry Sunspot, I didn't know." She said.<br>"Well I _can_say this, we've never been closer." That got a laugh.

Ha-ha, you can say that again, but how do we get you out." She asked.  
>"Well there's a couple of options there." I said, "We could just wait it out, or we could get me out the same way I came in. Or we could head back and have Twilight just teleport me out of here. I don't know about you but I like the third option the best."<br>"That sounds like a great Idea, I was just gonna try to make myself sick, but I like your plan better." She said.  
>"Well, we best get moving then." I said, "Not that I don't like spending time with you, but it's getting pretty gloomy down here."<br>"Okie dokie lokie."

We headed back toward the library. I could hear Twilight muttering to herself in a panic when we got close.  
>"Oh I'm so stupid. How could I think I could possibly- Oh Pinkie Pie good you're back. Is Sunspot still…?"<br>"Mmhmm." Pinkie replied nervously.  
>"I'm still stuck in here if that's what you're asking Twilight" I called out. "Pinkie's a little shaken up but more or less okay. Do you know how to get me out of here and back to normal? Being sugary sweet is all fine and dandy, but I much prefer my wings to frosting."<br>"Oh, right." She said, sounding a bit jittery. There were sounds of exertion and the walls of Pinkie's stomach started glowing.  
><em>Everything was pink<em>, well, most of it.  
>I looked around to see an assortment of sweets, mostly cakes.<br>"My goodness Pinkie do you eat anything other than cake?" I asked.  
>"I eat cupcakes sometimes" she replied.<p>

"Alright hold still Sunspot, I'm trying to locate you, try not to move around too much." Twilight called.  
>"You got it Twilight," I called back, "although you might want to ask Pinkie not to move, I'm only made of sugar here, it's not like I'm going far." Before long the glow started to collect around me.<br>"Alright I've got you, now this may feel a bit strange."  
>"I'm a sugary sweet dessert, sitting in a pile of chocolate cake in my marefriend's stomach. I doubt you could make me feel any stranger right now." I replied, forcing a chuckle. Suddenly I felt like I was being squeezed from all sides. The purple glow condensed around me until there was a pop, and I was once again sitting on a table in Twilight's study.<p>

I looked up at the two ponies in front of me.  
>"Sweet, now just don't eat me again." I said chuckling. But Pinkie Pie looked too distraught for laughter at that point. I guess seeing me as a gooey blob on Twilight's desk reminded her of what had just happened.<br>"Alright now I just need to…" Twilight's horn began to glow, and I got that weird queasy feeling again as my skin began to prickle. I started growing, and I could feel my wings coming in again. Before long I was standing on top of Twilight's desk. I hopped down and looked over at Pinkie Pie, who seemed on the verge of tears. I then received an attack hug.

"I'm so sorry Sunspot; I'll never touch another cupcake ever again." She sobbed.  
>"Well I hope you don't mean that." I laughed "How are you going to provide snacks at your next party if you can't bake cupcakes?" She stopped crying and thought for a moment.<br>"Chimicherrychanga?"  
>I laughed. "Pinkie Pie, you are so random. And that's why I love you, just promise me you won't stop baking your delicious cupcakes."<br>"Okay," she said, smiling.


End file.
